


Hot Sexy Sexcapades of Hotties

by fefetasprite



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fefetasprite/pseuds/fefetasprite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>long story short, i doubled my dose of painkillers and woke up at like 3am "inspired" to write this.<br/>please dont take this seriously omg</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Sexy Sexcapades of Hotties

It was a day when they were fighting titans and they came home to HQ really sweaty and sticky but pretty hot. They worked hella hard out on the range and Commander Erwin congratulated them for all the sweet kills and he said, “Good work out there, soldiers, we killed hella titans” and they all clapped because of their hard work except for Levi because he hated clapping.

“I hate clapping,” he muttered under his breath to no one in particular but eren heard and he wanted to make levi feel better like maybe with a hot nude or something? He wasn’t sure if Levi like-liked him that way but he was pretty sure because they looked at each other kindof gayly in the communal showers so probably.

Eren knew it would be hard because his selfie game was real weak but as soon as he returned to his chambers he set up so that it looked real kinky with all the chains and took advantage of sleeping in the dungeon that way. So he took the hot pic and sent itt o Levi with a winking face like this ;) and Levi blushed when he got it.

Hanji was like, “Haha whats that?” and asked that way what Levi was blushing about and Levi acted cool like “Whats what?” and Hanji said that he was blushing but he just goes no, it’s the lighting. Then he says he has somewhere to be but doesn’t say where because he’s going to Eren’s room.

Then when he gets there eren looks at him really seductively and says , “I’ve been waiting for you to come” and levis like, shit how long was he waiting?? But then eren saw he was surprised and told him he was just messing with him and wasn’t actually waiting that long.

So eren motions like he wants his commander to come over and at first Levi thinks he shouldn’t be doing this but then he remembers he doesn’t give a shit and he has a massive boner for eren but metaphorically not right now yet. He gets one pretty soon though because Eren stands up and walks over to him and starts touching him and getting up in his business and soon Levi kisses him because eren is one hot shota I mean that’s a lot of muscle for a 15-year-old.  
Eren is kindof sloppy because he’s actually really inexperienced but he pretends like hes good at what hes doing but Levi knows better since he’s sexy. Levi goes “no, you shit” and directs Eren’s hand for him like into his pants and erens like oh that’s what a dick feels like that’s not mine but then hes like oh that’s what a dick feels like and gets really into it until Levi is moaning.

“Eren I want to do something for you. Take off your clothes for the present,”

Eren’s pupils got REALLY big right then like he was getting the biggest birthday cake and levi jumped out of the cake naked and it was the BEST birthday ever. He ripped off all his clothes not literally just took them off fast and threw them like he was slammin in the space jam and DUNKED that shit onto the floor while levi watched his sweet moves in wonder. This was humanity’s last hope. Wow.

Well once Erens clothes were off levi got in front of him and kneeled there and just went to town on his dick sucking it. he was hungry like it was the last slice of pizza but there was only that once slice and he wanted at least 3 so that slice better be worth it. He licked and sucked and touched his balls a little and eren put his hands on levi’s head and just started fucking his face and levi just TOOK it.

Eren came powerfully and hit Levi all over his face but he licked it up and Levi came too because he was touching himself the whol e time and they were panting and naked. They didn’t say anything but then they went and cuddled on Eren’s bed without their pants.

“I love you, captain”

“I love your dick.”

**Author's Note:**

> please dont ask me what my painkillers are for and/or where to get them
> 
> also theres slightly less ridiculous fanfiction coming for attack on titan. spoiler alert: its about throwing levi a birthday party so dont steal my idea, nerds


End file.
